


Chance Encounter

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: When a villain pulls Giuletta into their universe hoping for help, Tony is quick to follow. This universe's Avengers don't really know what to do with them.
Relationships: Giuletta Nefaria/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an AU where Giuletta and Tony stayed together and she turned good instead of spiraling. That being said, she's still super possessive about Tony, so there's lots of casual jealousy on her part. 
> 
> This would've been longer except all I wanted want Giuletta and Tony chatting about people/situations that don't exist in the MCU :D

"Weird, this doesn't look like Wendy's," she said, looking around at the assembled supers. Most of them looked familiar, but... off. Black Widow looked shorter than she remembered, and her hair was cropped shorter. Captain America was much less broad, Hawkeye wasn't dressed all in purple and that girl (woman? Giuletta didn't really know how old she was) that had taken to hanging around him wasn't at his side, Thor didn't have that ridiculous helmet, on and on the list went. This one guy had an arm like the Winter Soldier, but that's where the similarities between them ended. There was Iron Man of course, in a suit that was a little more bulky and not as bug looking as Tony's most recent designs. 

With a wide grin on his face was a man she didn't recognize, forced to his knees and-- judging how hard he was staring at her-- probably the reason she was here. "I knew you would come and bring an end to the unholy Avengers!" 

Giuletta ignored him because clearly he was on something. If she got too close, the crazy would catch and she did _ not _ want to deal with that shit again (for like the fifth time. Seriously, her and Tony had been through enough). "So you're the Avengers?" she asked, looking towards Tony. Captain America was probably the leader here, but he'd always bugged her. Plus, another Iron Man! If it was Rhodes, Cabe, or-- god forbid-- Potts, she was going to get grumpy real fast. 

"We sure are, goldie. And you?" Iron Man asked. Yep, that was Tony alright. 

"Madame Masque," she said, giving him a flourished little bow. Maybe she was lucky and they were together in this universe too. Looking around though, it was clear that none of them recognized the name, or her. "You don't know me," she stated, distaste clear in her tone. She was a goddamn delight to be around, and she should exist in every universe. "Hmph." She crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the fact that her hair was getting in the way and she couldn't see much of anything with the wind acting like this. She was used to that though, so it was easy to pretend everything was perfectly visible to her. 

"Why does Zemo think you would kill us?" Captain America asked. 

She shrugged. The Zemo she knew was much more terrifying, not near as uselessly creepy. "Hell if I know." A portal opened right next to her, and a much more familiar Iron Man popped out. "Hey honey." 

"Hey, how's it going?" 

"Alright, I guess." 

Zemo gaped, face turning white with rage. "I summoned you because you tried to kill Tony Stark! You were meant to come here and destroy him no matter the cost!" 

"Psh, that was ages ago," her Tony said, waving it off. 

"I am sorry about that, by the way." 

"Eh, at least you waited until we were on bad terms to try it, that's better than Rodgers." 

"Ugh is she still on that?" 

Tony shrugged. "Who knows? It's been a while since she cropped up." 

"She tried to kill you?" the other Tony asked incredulously, gesturing to Giuletta. "And you're still with her?" 

"There were extenuating circumstances, so shut it. Her villain phase didn't last very long." She hadn't exactly been in her right mind, what with the clones and her father coming back and everything. 

"She's a villain?" 

"What part of 'phase that didn't last very long' went over your head?" Giuletta asked flatly. She shook her head, turning to face Tony more. "These people." 

"Ridiculous," he agreed. 

"Does that mean we can go home?" 

"Uhhhh yeah. About that." 

"You didn't plan a return trip." 

"I didn’t plan a return trip," he confirmed. "You might have been in danger! I didn't have time to come up with a way home before the quantum trace of your journey dissipated." 

"And we can't ride that back?" 

"Already gone." 

"Damn." 

He nodded in agreement. 

"Does that mean you need our help?" someone asked. He had dark skin, a shaved head, and was standing at Captain America's side, some sort of mechanized pack on his back and red goggles on his face. 

Giuletta sighed. "Looks that way." 

"Cheer up," Tony said, elbowing her lightly, "it might not be that bad." 

She glanced over at the group-- plus Zemo, who looked like he was having a breakdown. There were varying expressions of doubt and apprehension throughout, but Captain America said, "We'll help however we can," and it didn't look like anyone was going to challenge that. 

"Thanks Cap, appreciate it." 

"Iron Man, why don't you and Black Widow take them to the Tower and the rest of us will finish up here." 

The other Tony said, "Sure thing Captain Tight-pants." Then he looked at her Tony. "I'll fly my girl if you fly yours?" 

"Careful Stark," Widow said with a glare. In Giuletta's opinion, it was all for show, but then, her opinions regarding Tony were rather skewed. 

"Just a figure of speech." 

"Sounds good to me," Tony said, sounding amused. She stepped up to him at the same moment he lifted his arm to make room for her. He put it tightly around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They'd learned the hard way that doing just one or the other didn't work well enough. "Ready when you are." 

The other Tony held out his arms in invitation, and Widow very grumpily got into position. "Follow me." He shot off, and Tony followed easily. 

"Does she really think she's fooling anyone?" Giuletta asked now that only Tony could hear her. Her hair was whipping around her face, hard enough that it was a good thing both of them were wearing masks. 

"What?" 

Apparently she was fooling Tony, if no one else. She snorted. "The Black Widow. She's interested in this universe's Tony." 

"Really?" he said doubtfully. "I think you're way off base." 

"I'm an expert in people that love you." 

Tony made a noise to show how much stock he put in _ that_, but it's not her fault that he still didn't believe that Potts had liked him before she retired. 

"Whatever. If we're here long enough, you'll see." 

"I'm sure." 

"Oh shut up." 

"Yes dear," he said, and she could sense the shit-eating grin he had on. They landed a minute later, and they followed the other maybe-couple inside. Tony let the suit melt away, leaving him in his undersuit as he looked around. "This is your place?" 

"Yeah. What's your suit made out of? We don't have any tech like that here." 

"Classified," Tony said, slanting a smirk in his direction. 

"Seriously?" the other Tony said. His suit opened up and he stepped out. The suit walked itself over to an elevator and went down, presumably to his workshop. "I can't believe any version of me is a kiss ass." 

"I can't believe any version of you is that short," Giuletta said, looking at the other Tony incredulously. 

Tony grinned, walking towards- oh jesus was that a phone? Was that what phones looked like over here? "I was Director of Shield for a while, I couldn't exactly say fuck you to the man so I could try to get a day off." 

"You were Director of Shield?" Black Widow asked, clearly surprised. 

"Yeah during the whole SHRA mess." 

"The what?" 

"You didn't have that here?" Tony asked, stopping his perusal of the phone to look at her. She shook her head. "Damn, I think I like this place better. Hey Giuletta, what do you say to moving homes?" 

"I say that it looks like Potts is still here, so hell no." There was a picture of her and the Tony and Rhodes of this world on one of the side tables. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "You can't still be on that." 

"On what?" other-Tony asked, looking between the two of them. 

"Giuletta thinks that Pepper wants to date me," he said. "Which I've told you over and over, is ridiculous. She's happily married." 

"She was happily married when she kissed you, too." 

"She'd just had another miscarriage! She was all emotional, it's not like she was actually planning on having an affair or _ leaving _ Happy. Besides, what does it matter? Even _ if _ Pepper were interested in any of that, I'm not." 

She disagreed, but she knew when she was beat. "Hmph." 

"Not that I know anything about you," other-Tony said conversationally, "but if you're married now, shouldn't you be over the jealousy thing?" 

"We're not married," Tony said. He took a seat on the couch, kicking up his feet down the length of it since there wasn't a coffee table he could do it on. 

"Because he won't ask me." 

"Blatant lie," he said, pointing at her as she walked over to join him on the couch. She picked up his feet, sat down, and let them sit in her lap as she put her arms on the back of the couch. "I asked you once and you said no." 

"That's because you were joking," she said, rolling her eyes. 

"I wasn't joking." 

"Wait, seriously?" 

"Uh _ yeah_. You thought I was joking? I've got a fucking engagement ring sitting uselessly in the closet, and you would have said yes?" 

She just stared at him. "Oh my fucking god, this is the most ridiculous thing to happen to us since the thing with Cabe." In her defense, it hadn’t been her idea to switch bodies. 

"Are you really going to bring up all of my past relationships?" 

"I thought we liked her?" Unlike Rodgers and whatever the hell _ she’d _ been on. Cabe was stupidly impressive, Giuletta was glad she’d taken another job. She couldn’t handle that type of competition in her life, even if Tony insisted there was no competition to be had. 

"Of course we like Beth, but you called her Cabe." 

"Psh, I call everyone but you by their last name. Or their superhero name, depending. You forget, I'm here for you, not because I believe in the undying good of humanity." 

"You've been coming around," he said, poking her thigh with his toes. 

She snorted. "Barely." It was more like being evil was a lot of work _ and _ she wouldn't get Tony, instead of being good where she was working her ass off, not getting paid most of the time, but she got lovin' on the regular. 

"You're dating a supervillain?" other-Tony asked. 

"You're not great at listening, are you," Tony said, lazily rolling his head to look at him. "We established earlier that she's good. Are we ready to work on getting us home or are we waiting for someone else?" 

"Someone like who?" 

"Richards or Strange. Personally I prefer Richards, at least his cloak doesn't have a mind of its own. Of course that's because he doesn't wear a cloak at all, but eh." 

"I don't know anyone named Richards or Strange, so it's just the two of us." 

* * *

They couldn't get it figured out in the few hours that they had that night, so other-Tony gave them a room and mentioned that yes the door locked and yes, there were condoms in the attached bathroom. They locked the door as soon as they went in, though they didn't doubt that it could be bypassed quite easily. There was no surveillance visible, but there had to be a video feed of some sort-- otherwise these people were too dumb to still be alive. 

"Ugh, I have been in this get-up for far too long," Giuletta groaned, pulling her mask up and off. She’d long since gotten used to being without it around him, which was a relief since she used to keep it on at all times unless the room was too dark for him to see. She set the golden item on the side table next to the bed, massaging her cheeks to get some feeling back; she’d been smiling too much and it pressed into her cheeks when they rounded like that. 

"Yeah, but you look so good in it," he teased. Tony moved up behind her and found the zipper, pulling it down. Sometimes it felt sexy, other times she needed the help in peeling it off because the fabric didn't exactly breathe. It was the same with Tony's suit, only his usually got stuck from blood, not sweat. He helped her get her suit off, rolling it down and down until she could finally step out of it. 

"Turn," she said, and he did. They repeated the process, but it was a little easier this time. He had short sleeves and the undersuit cut off above his knees, whereas hers went all the way down to wrist and ankle. Once it was off, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face to his back. He could feel the long since healed scars against his skin, and she turned to press a kiss against his shoulder. "We're not opposed to having sex in here, right?" 

Tony snorted. "I've done it in far worse." 

"Preaching to the choir there, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com) ^-^


End file.
